


Leaving Again

by angel



Series: Unbreakable [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/angel
Summary: Set one week after Stormy Weather. Sara gives Neal some news that neither of them want.





	Leaving Again

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: One week after Stormy Weather, which took place four months after Neal and Diana were found
> 
> I just found this in my WIP folder, but it was completed, so I'm posting it. This is a relationship in a verse that I hold dear, and I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> I should also note that this was my attempt at fixing a little timeline issue I created for myself by posting this verse in a non-linear fashion. :)

"You're going back to London?" Neal looked devastated, and Sara felt like she was dirty gum on the bottom of his shoe. Worse even. 

She reached for his hand but hesitated and rested hers on the arm of her chair instead. "Bosch called me into his office today. The head of the London branch had a massive heart attack last night. He wants me to be the interim head." 

"That's, um, that's great?"

"There isn't anyone else who knows that office as well as I do," Sara said with a sigh. 

"You'll do well," Neal replied, giving her a small smile. "And you'll still be moving back to New York sometime."

"Thank you, and yes, I do want to come back."

Neal nodded once, like the matter was settled. Then, he stood to head into the kitchen. "So, I promised you dinner, and it should be almost ready."

She followed him and pulled two wine glasses from the upper cabinet. "It smells amazing. What kind of wine should I open?"

"Something white," he replied, "but none for me."

Sara raised an eyebrow, and he blushed.

"Still on too many medications," he explained quietly.

Sara frowned as she put both glasses back where she found them. There was so much that she didn't know about the kidnapping, his injuries, and his recovery, but she wouldn't push him into saying anything he wasn't ready to say. There was a time when she would have, but this Neal was different than the one she knew six months ago, and she wasn't prepared to upset him. 

"How about water then? Do you have sparkling?"

He pulled a bottle of Pellegrino from the fridge and handed it to her. Then, he turned to the stove to stir the soup. 

"What did you make?"

"Italian wedding soup. It's one of my favorites. Ellen used to make it in the winter."

He was smiling at the memory, and she didn't want that to stop. "My mom was a fan of chicken noodle."

"Ellen's mom was Italian, so it was her go-to soup."

Soon, they were sitting at the table, enjoying the meal, which included a loaf of sourdough that Sara had picked up from the bakery on her way to Neal's apartment.

Neal was doing an admirable job of conning her into thinking he was 100% whole and healthy, but the cracks were starting to show. His hand shook when he picked up his water glass, and he'd started shrinking in on himself a bit, pulling his shoulders in and hunching over his bowl. He'd only eaten half of it and was now swirling his spoon around, trying to make her think that he was still eating.

She glanced at her watch and stood. "It's getting late, and I have a flight to catch in the morning."

Neal followed her to the door. "Thank you for coming over and for letting me know about London."

"Thank you for dinner. It was delicious." She turned so that she was facing him, but his eyes avoided hers when she tried to make eye contact. "Neal?"

He took a deep breath and looked at her. 

"Is your number still the same?" she asked.

"No, but I'll text you the new one. I'd like to stay in touch."

"Me too." Without letting herself think about it, she leaned forward and quickly pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Neal gasped and leaned toward her instinctively. His lips touched hers for a moment before he pulled back and took several steps away. "I'm sorry. Sara, I'm sorry. I just… I can't."

"It's okay. It's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No," Neal shook his head emphatically, "I wanted you to. I wanted to kiss you. I'm just not ready."

"It's okay," she repeated and opened door the door. "I’m going to go, but don't forget to send me your number, Caffrey."

"I won't. I promise."

~End


End file.
